Stupid Neko Moēxplosion
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: Me and my friends got bored in class and ended writing this. It's just some crack; anyway new people show up and of course their weird, what else would they be normal? Stuff just happens...


**My friends and I started this and it just went into being crack…and added OC's….so yeah…it might not start out as it but it is….sooo **

**I don't own anything not Loveless and not the characters in it**

**Just meant to be fun crack… Enjoy ^_^**

Ritsuka stared out the window waiting for the school day to be over with; he sat there half listening to Hitomi-sensei talking about math.

He heard the door open, Yuiko started rambling about something, he couldn't remember it was something about someone one being pretty or something he was about to say something when Yayoi caught his eye; his friends face was completely flushed with color. He was about to ask why but someone was being introduced he didn't quite get her name but she sat right behind him.

She didn't have much time until Yuiko jumped her with questions which she couldn't answer all them at once so she nervously looked away.

"Yayoi?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is N-Nili" He answered; her head snapped of as if someone had yelled at her, she was looking at Yayoi questionably like if he had called her. The color had returned to his face and she smiled making Yayoi blush more with I thought it was impossible but it happened. She didn't say much the whole class period and it was nice; meaning the whole class went by smoothly.

As soon at school was over Soubi waited like he usually did for Ritsuka; he approached him without Yuiko or Yayoi. Peeking the interest of the older male, he gave Ritsuka a questionable look. He ended up looking to where Ritsuka was pointing to; Yuiko was annoying a girl, someone he hadn't seen around.

"Uh look Yuiko, right? I have to go"

"HEY NILI!" They looked around to see two other people a boy and a girl; they were from another school so why were they around here? "See you around" The girl left the people that were around her and joined her friends and left.

"Who is that?"

"The new girl in our class"

**Later on that night**

He didn't remember what happen all he knew he didn't want to go home; it was raining he couldn't see straight; next thing he knows it was dark, pitch black dark.

Ritsuka could feel someone carrying him somewhere and voices there were voices; "Hey can you hear me? Doesn't this guy have name?"

"Of course he does everyone does. Umm, what's his name?"

"Ritsuka"

Opening his eyes he saw that new girl from school and those two people she left with that day, _'what was she doing here? Wait what am I doing here'_

"You would've gotten sick if I just passed by and left you there" it was if she was reading his mind but she continued to talk; "Your friend will be here soon, I would advise you to stay here but it's your choice."

"Someone's at the door!"

"I'm coming!" turning to her classmate, "you need to rest" as soon as he heard someone say someone's at the door he knew it had to be Soubi; the girl saw his face flush with color. "Do you like him?"

"Nooo..."

"Okay, your face is red... Go downstairs."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I just said"

"Okay, I'm going..."

"You're still in here... GET OUT!"

Nili pulled Ritsuka out of the bed and gave him a bit little of a nudge down the stairs. And all Soubi hears are thumps and bumps and such things. Then he sees Ritsuka at the bottom of the stairs.  
And Nili says, "Sorry," from all the way upstairs.

"Soubi?" he asked, before Soubi said anything he took him back upstairs and into the room he came from so they could talk, but before he could say anything he saw two people peeking around the door; "Tyen, Liani stop doing that." the same girl he saw that day drug both of them away from the door taking them down stairs.

"You dorkfish! You got us caught!" Liani yelled at the other, while being dragged down the stairs; she was one of the new kids friends she's was the shortest of the three but not the youngest, matter of fact she was in the middle in age and happy about it.

"Can't you wait until we're down stairs to yell at me?" Tyen yelled back, which wasn't helping their situation at all; out of the three he was the tallest and oldest and in some ways not the smartest.

"Calm down you two" they heard the other say as they reached the bottom of the stairs "I'm going outside for a bit" Liani told them.

While she went outside, Nili went to her room upstairs and leaving the other to do what he does best eat and watch TV.

'Their so cute'

A phone goes off with some kind of ringtone

"What was that?"

'CRAP!'

The little spy; Liani throws her phone across the lawn, gets back the roof to where she can stand and runs to her friends window and jumps through.

Soubi goes to the window and sees nothing; Ritsuka must still be on edge, but still what happened to him?

Meanwhile downstairs Tyen hears a ring near the door; opening the door to see what it is he sees a phone and takes it inside. "HEY NILI! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

Coming downstairs, "Maybe, wait isn't that Liani's phone?"

Liani stares at her phone then at the strap type thing that holds it, it's broken, "Aaawwweeeee man, it broke again"

"I have another in my room." The two go up to Nili's room to go get it, closing her door, "Really Liani? Really?"

"OK Nili you got me I was staring at them, their just so cute"

"I know right? Wait, wait you were watching them?"

"Maybe…"

"Well….okay…I'm going to practice….so how did you mange to do that?"

Hanging upside down from the roof and staring into the window was not an ideal thing to tell her friend, "I don't know"

"Liani is seems a bit stalkerish seeing that you jump through my window and all"

They both dropped the subject since it was getting pretty awkward in the room so Liani asks her friend how her violin lessons are going and asks her to play something since it was getting weird.

"Nili what are you doing?"

"What does it look like your doing?"

"Making some mood music for the other two GUYS here'

The girl walks out of her room with her two friends behind her, "Tyen your wrong"

"Well you asked me what it look like and I told you"

The girl they called Nili growled and hits the boy with her violin, and he well he falls down the stair with a broken violin around his neck. He is still falling down the stairs when he finally reaches the bottom Soubi turns around he has nothing to say because he doesn't know what to say. All the two males hear is Liani giggling and footsteps then a door slam. 'When did they get downstairs?'

When the girls come down Liani grabs Tyen, "I'm taking these two home, oh and Tyen you owe me a new violin" and they leave.

So Ritsuka and Soubi go back upstairs for some reason.

"Finally, we're alone."

A branch breaks; "MEEEOOOOWWWW!..."

Ritsuka's head snaps up, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a dying cat."

It was actually Liani again; she fell with the broken branch she broke and fell with hitting Nili in the process. Now they hear a thump through the wall; thought everyone was out the house, which was Tyen's face hitting wall.

Falling out of his friends window and whispers to the other two; "Dude did you see that? T-they k-kissed; dudes a perv."

"Let's go! Stalkers!"

"Uh you're here to"

"Shut up!"

"OOOooo a cat" Liani runs away leaving Nili and Tyen behind for a cat; "Oh look its two cats, I like the white one"

"Black cats are pretty too Liani" Nili tells her, "and their bad luck"

Being unnoticed Liani climbs a tree with the white cat in arm, meanwhile while Liani was climbing; the only guy between the three was still messing with the black cat, until "AAHHHHHHH, GET THIS CAT OFF!"

She jumps down from where ever she was in the tree, but the cat didn't jump it fell, poor cat.

"I'm not getting the cat off your face, you did that yourself"

While the other girl laughs about the fact that he has a cat on his face, when the black cat was done it jumped off of Tyen's face and back into the arms of Nili.

"It's getting late"

"I know Li, you should get home"

"Come on Ty, see you later Nili; I'm taking the cat though" Liani started walking home with the cat in her arms and so did Nili and Tyen minus the cat. A block away from her house she took off in a sprint to her house and still had the cat in her arms. The others ran after her; their pretty fast, Liani stopped right in front of her door, Tyen ran a bit past her, hitting the door while the other stopped beside Liani; "real smooth, hit the door why don't ya."

"Silly you hit the door"

Liani's older brother comes to the door; "Hi Tyen, Nili, are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"WELL I AM! She's not, her and her evil cat"

"That cat doesn't look so good Li"

"Hello Dylen, I'm not staying tonight, I have guests at home, see ya"

'Speaking of them, what are they doing anyway?' Nili runs home with the cat not like her friend did; when she returns home she puts the cat in the down, goes to the kitchen and pours the cat some milk in a bowl, makes her self some tea and watches TV.

Ritsuka and Soubi are walking down stairs so Nili says; "DON'T TRIP!"

"I haven't tripped today"

"Ritsuka, did you trip down stair when I got here?"

"I-I didn't trip I fell"

"Well, I'm going to give Fyra a bath, she gets the cat she brought home (Fyra) and heads upstairs to give the cat a bath.

Soubi waits to hear the door close, then his attention went back to Ritsuka; "Goodnight and I love you Ritsuka."

Right now Ritsuka is staring at Soubi; while Soubi just walks out the front door, "Goodnight Soubi" he says still in the door way until Soubi tells him he's still standing there.

"F-FYRA! WHY DID I NAME YOU THAT? GET BACK HERE CAT! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS BATHROOM WET! COME HERE! Well I guess you just proved me wrong."

Ritsuka closes the door and yells to Nili; "You shouldn't have brought that cat home!"

"So you didn't decide!"

"AHHH!'

"Ritsuka! Are you okay?" the girl runs down stairs, to see if he's okay, "That's a forceful cat."

"Guess so" they agreed, "Should go to bed we do have school tomorrow" she told him lazily.


End file.
